


Everybody Wants to Rule the World

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Extra [4]
Category: Lorde (Musician), Original Work
Genre: Based on a Lorde Song, Everybody Wants To Rule The World, F/M, Kings and Queens, Lorde - Freeform, Murder, Princes & Princesses, Songfic, Story based on Song Lyrics, Thirst for Power, Treachery, Trials, Wrongful Imprisonment, a life for a life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miakoda meant Power of the Moon... And power was exactly what Mia was gonna get.</p><p>»»»</p><p>Just me writing out the little stories that come to mind when I listen to a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Welcome to your life**

The metal clank of shackles being dragged along filled Mia's ears. She sits on her legs, knees apart, back hunched over, head hanging, long black hair covering her face in a tangled mess. A tattered mess of dirty rags covered the important parts of her body, though not much of it. The soles of her feet were bloodied and dirty, her hands and face the same.

**There's no turning back**

The clanking of metal stopped at her cell's door. Screeches echoing in the dungeon she was in as they opened the cell door. Only when armored feet entered her vision did she raise her head. Pristine blue eyes met the chocolate ones of Prince Logan; Mia's hinting anger, his hinting sadness.

"It's time," he said softly, holding up Mia's shackles.

**Even while we sleep**

Mia already had her last meal; a thick slice of well-done meat, porridge and green peas with a glass of wine. Her food had been delivered with a note, one stating that in half an hour she would be taken to her old room in the palace to have one last bath and primp-up before she was to be taken to trial before the king.

**We will find you acting on your best behavior**

Mia rose to her aching feet at the Prince's request, holding out her wrists to be cuffed. She trailed along as she was lead out of the dungeons, the light piercing her eyes sharply before they adjusted.

**Turn your back on mother nature**

She gulped a breath of fresh air before they entered the palace. She glared daggers at anyone who dared stare to long, including her _"mother"_. The women who raised her looked on with a hardened gaze-an unforgiving look for the girl who did the unspeakable- as Mia chuckled.

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

Bathed, dried, and treated of her wounds on hands and feet, Mia stood before her old mirror, looking blankly upon herself. The maids had painted her lips a stunning red-a great contrast against her tan skin and black lace dress-her hair had been brushed through and curled. A knock sounded as Mia touched the fabric; Logan and three guards entered holding shackles.

**It's my own design**

Mia was cuffed and led through the halls of the palace once more, this time towards the throne room. As she was announced and ushered in, her gaze landed on her _"father"_ , a wicked smile gracing her face as she remembered the last time she entered the throne room....

**It's my own remorse**

_The palace was in a panic; just two days ago the princess, Kayla, was murdered, her severed head found in the palace gardens. And now, the second princess, Mia, had come forth._

**Help me to decide**

_Entering the throne room in a bloody dress with a wide smile had been Mia's greatest performance. "Mia, my darling, are you alright?!" The king cried at the sight of her. Mia's smile only widened, "Why of course! Why do you ask?" She followed her father's gaze. "Oh," she laughed. "Do not worry, Father, it's not my blood. It's Kayla's."_

**Help me make the most of freedom**

_The first and last to come see her in the dungeons was Logan. "Why?" He had asked. Mia looked at him with a curious gaze. "'Why' what?" She asked. "Why did you kill my sister?" Mia smiled and made her way to the cell bars, her hand slipping through to cup Logan's. "Because," she whispered, "she planned to kill the man I love."_

**And of pleasure**

_"Mia," Logan sighed, "I told you, we can't-" "Why not?! We're not blood, Logan. Your father told us all when I turned sixteen. I'm a Native; my tribe was obliterated, the only thing left behind was me, and your father took me in. I'm not your sister."_

**Nothing ever lasts forever**

_"I still can't, Mia." "Why?" She asked, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb. "If I were to be with you I- I-" "You'd what?" A heavy sigh left the blond prince's lips, "If I were to be with you, I would have to give up the throne." Mia's brows furrowed, "And? Give it up, get me out of here and we can be together." A grin spread across Mia's face, but Logan looked away. "I- I- I can't." "What?" "I can't give up the throne for you, I can't."_

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

_They stood in silence as Mia took in what he said. "Oh," she said softly, retracting her hand from his face, "I see.... Power..... Power is what you want." "Mia-" "No, brother," she said sharply, face contorting into a frown as she turned away. "Be gone, Prince, your_ "sister" _wishes your presence no more." "Mia, wait-" "Be gone!" Mia sighed as retreating footsteps filled her ears._

**There's a room where the light won't find you**

"Miakoda," a voice spoke, bring her back to the present. "You stand before your King, Queen and Prince, charged with the murder of the fair princess, Kayla. What do you have to say for yourself." The eyes of the servants, nobles and royals turned to look at the ex-princess in chains as she smiled. "I.... say.... you.... should thank me," she said sweetly. Smalls gasps filled the room, along with the outraged "WHAT?!" of the King.

**Holding hands while the worlds come tumbling down**

"What, by God's name, do you mean we should be thanking you?!" cried the Queen. Mia smirked, "Because, if it weren't for me, your other child would be dead." She nodded her towards Logan before looking at the guard three feet to her left. "This guy knows what in taking about."

**When they do, I'll be right behind you**

The guards eyes widened before her glared at the ex-princess. The guard suddenly pulled a dagger, raising it to the air as he ran towards her, intending to kill her before she got more truth out. With quick thinking, Mia sidestepped the guard and raised her shackles. The guards blade caught within the shackle chains and with a hard twist, they broke, setting Mia's hands free.

**So glad we've almost made it**

The crowd gasped as the rogue guard was restrained and brought to his knees. Mia stretched her arms out with a satisfied sigh before turning her attention to the King. "Told you," she teased. "Turned out your _precious pearl_ of a daughter wasn't as _precious_ as you thought." Mia picked up the guard's dagger, casually picking at her nails.

**So sad we had to fade it**

"You're lucky I happened to be climbing up to my balcony after a late night in the village and passed by Kayla's. That's when I listened in on her little plot with the guard and left when the rustle of clothing being discarded reached my ears."

**Everybody wants to rule the (world)**

"What were they planning," the King asked. Mia chuckled, "What do you think? If your one and only _male_ heir was killed and out of the picture, the throne would have to go to your eldest _female_ heir; which just so happened to be the precious Princess Kayla."

**Everybody wants to rule the (world)**

The room fell silent as the King pondered the new information. He couldn't execute her; not after founding out she saved his true heir to the throne. "Miakoda," he began, "You saved my son and was unfairly subjected to three months in the dungeons for it. Therefore, as penance for your unfair and cruel punishment, you may have a reward, along with your status of 'Princess' back. Ask for what you wish and it shall be given to you."

**Everybody wants to rule**

Mia smiled a wicked smile. "I may have _anything_ , Father?" "Yes, whatever you ask." "And I may have it, _no matter what_?" "No matter what." Mia grinned a wicked grin. "There is only one thing I wish for," she said, looking to the prince; Logan's eyes widening slightly. "What is it you want," asked the oblivious king.

**The world**

_**"The throne."** _


End file.
